<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SongBird by HeraTonix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405994">SongBird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraTonix/pseuds/HeraTonix'>HeraTonix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraTonix/pseuds/HeraTonix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is a singer who gets a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to sing at FireStar, one of the finest establishments in Galar. But she gets more than she bargained for when she meets someone from her past she'd rather not see. Follow along, will ya? Into a world of organized crime, betrayal, and uncertainty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gig of A Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some things to know going into this story:</p><p>1: This is the MobBoss!AU. All the Gym Leaders and the Champion are mafia bosses with their own syndicates. I will further explain it as the story progresses.<br/>2: Although most of the story is in Galar, there will be mentions of other outside characters and regions as well!<br/>3: Alice is an OC of mine. There will be OC x Canon in this, but that won't be the primary focus of the story.<br/>4: This story will follow a similar plot line from the games as well.<br/>5: As I am new to the platform of AO3, I'm still figuring out the format. So in the future, the text format may change. I apologize!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh boy, here we go.”</p><p>“Again with the fights? For Arceus’s sake.”</p><p>“Margaret, keep the kids in the apartment. We got a wildfire brewin’ outside.” Alice hadn’t even taken five steps out of her apartment before hearing the loud commotion outside. Her fellow neighbors were ushering their children and Pokemon into their apartments. They didn’t seem panicked, just annoyed at the battle that was about to take place outside.<br/>
The young singer shook her head and went back into her apartment, dropping the duffel bag that held her performance and overnight clothes before going to her window that overlooked the street. </p><p>It was barely six in the morning, the sun just starting to peek over the mountains. Alice opened the curtain just a peek to be able to look down the street of Motostoke. Two men stood in front of her apartment as a crowd gathered around. One was a younger man in a dark blue suit, his black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and shaved sides. His wide grin exposed sharp, fang-like teeth, one of which was a shiny gold implant as his teal eyes looked at the older man in the red suit in front of him. </p><p>	“I told you that you’re not allowed in my town, Raihan,” growled the older man. “Leave at once!” The other man, Raihan, laughed merrily.</p><p>	“Aw come on old man,” replied the man cheerily. “Can’t I come down and say hello once in a while?” Kabu narrowed his eyes. </p><p>	“I know you never wander into other towns just to say hello, Raihan,” retorted the old man. Raihan sighed and held his hands up defensively, but still smirking. Alice knew why he was really there. The Dragon type Boss was known for picking fights in order to level up his Pokemon. And he especially loved picking fights with other Bosses. He wasn’t that much of an asshole, but it was well-known throughout Galar that he had one rival he wanted to beat very badly. So he started a lot of battles in order to get stronger. </p><p>	“Aight, I just wanna pass by, old man-”</p><p>	“Stop calling me that.”</p><p>	“Whatever old man.” the young woman chortled a bit. Raihan always had a habit of stirring people up, whether intentionally or not. She was somewhat glad to see not much has changed since all those years ago. Kabu, on the other hand, wasn’t so glad as he grimaced at his opponent.</p><p>	“Either way you’re on my territory,” he growled. “Unless you have what you owe me, then get the hell out of my town!” Raihan flinched a little bit but stood in place. Kabu was known for his fiery temper that rivaled that of his Pokemon. Piss him off and you’ll probably get more than a Pokemon fight. He wasn’t afraid to ruffle his suit in order to get his point across, which is why a lot of people crossed the street when they saw him walking. </p><p>	Alice sighed and went back over to her duffle bag, picking it up with her gloved hand. As much as she would’ve preferred to hide out in her apartment until the fight was over, she had a gig that night and needed to get to the train. She prayed, hoping that she would be able to move away from the situation before it escalated. After locking her apartment and making sure she had everything, Alice began walking down the stairs as the elevator was broken. It wasn’t a long walk, however. She only lived on the fifth floor.<br/>
As soon as she placed her foot down the last step on the second floor, a thunderous roar and bright light made Alice jump and nearly fall over. She gripped the wall, taking a moment to collect herself before rushing over to the window. </p><p>	“What the fuck…!?” she said as she looked down at the street. The two gang bosses were now hashing it out in the middle of the street. Kabu’s Centiskorch stood tall and proud as Raihan’s Duraludon roared. </p><p>“You want a fight you little brat!?” shouted Kabu. The large Bug type hissed and stood up, Raihan smirked widely, placing his hands in his pockets. </p><p>“I mean that’s why I’m here,” he replied, his sharp gold tooth flashing as he grinned excitedly. “I’ve been lookin’ forward to this, old man.” Alice’s prayers about a fight being avoided were now replaced with prayers that the two wouldn’t Gigantamax in the middle of Motostoke. A part of her knew that the two were logical enough not to do that. It was dangerous, irrational, and not to mention they’d both have their asses skinned by the Chairman if he were to find out Motosoke had random Gigantamaxing. </p><p>Galar was going through a rough depression at the moment due to the l. Though the economy had improved since her childhood, the Chairman was very nitpicky about Dynamaxing/Gigantamaxing in unauthorized locations. The Bosses knew better than to get on his nerves, but with tempers high and taunts being flung back and forth, one may make a rash decision that influences the other. She was worried about what the two might do, but she was also frustrated that she may miss her gig.</p><p>Alice had been personally invited by Chairman Rose to perform songs for him at Wyndon’s FireStar, a five-star luxury restaurant. It was hard to get in as a patron, and even harder to get a gig there. So when Alice was approached by the Chairman himself at one of her gigs with an invitation, she was ecstatic. She dreamed of performing in such an esteemed place like FireStar, and the last thing she wanted to do now was to call the restaurant and cancel due to the two’s incessant bickering and rivalry.. She wasn’t gonna miss out because of these two.</p><p>With a loud huff, she marched down the remaining flights of stairs and out the front door of the lobby. She practically kicked the door open as she marched out, catching the attention of Kabu who was only seconds away from commanding his fiery Pokemon.</p><p>“Alice?” he asked in a baffled tone. Everyone knew better than to be out in the street when two Bosses were having a battle. Not a lot of people had the guts to really stick around. Kabu’s Centiskorch hissed at her, which made the young woman jump a bit. She tried not to show her fear, however, keeping her firm face despite the disdain she felt for these two men. Raihan looked at Alice and grinned like the little kid he was long ago.</p><p>“Alice, is that you!?” he asked, waving over to her. “Holy crap, how have you been?” The young woman flinched a bit at his care-free voice. It brought back a lot of unpleasant, yet heartwarming memories from her childhood. The Bosses of Galar weren’t always these cruel mobsters. Before they fell to corruption and living off blood money, some of them were once her closest friends in childhood. They used to visit each other during holidays, camp out in the fields of Postwick, and travel all over the region. It really was one of the best times in her life. </p><p>But now those times were over. </p><p>And she knew they’d never get that time back again. They all chose different lives and got to their respective ranks. And because of that, she forced herself to cut off contact with almost all of them. It didn’t stop her from bumping into them once in a while at a gig and having a small chat. But Alice didn’t want to be associated with them and their dangerous lives.<br/>
They chose this lifestyle, and she chose to stay the hell away from it.  </p><p>Alice crossed her arms and gave him a glare. “I would be better if I could catch my train, Raihan.” she retorted. He raised a brow.</p><p>“What’s stoppin’ ya?” he asked. Alice resisted the urge to facepalm HARD at his oblivious question. Kabu glared at him and gestured to the two infuriated Pokemon glaring at one another. </p><p>“We’re stopping her, you fool,” he mocked. “Read the room for once.” The Hammerlocke Boss glared at him, clenching his fist.</p><p>“Oi, don’t be callin’ me that you old fuc-” Alice stomped her foot down, getting their attention. </p><p>“ENOUGH.” she shouted over the two. “I have an invitation to a gig at FireStar tonight from the Chairman to perform tonight, and your incessant bickering is getting in the way of that!” The two men backed up a bit from the angry woman, looking over at each other with wide eyes. They knew what a performance at FireStar meant. A performer was going to perform at the finest restaurant owned by Chairman Rose. And if these two had to explain to him that a reckless Pokemon battle resulted in one of his singers missing her gig.</p><p>Well…</p><p> No one wanted to get to that point. </p><p>Kabu cleared his throat and held his Pokeball out to call his Centiskorch back. “My apologies,” he said calmly. “Carry on, Alice. Break a leg.” He gave her a thumbs up and a smile before glaring over at Raihan, who really didn’t want to back out of a fight. He wasn’t scared of either of them. Hell, he knew he could take down Kabu and Alice had no Pokemon of her own. It was an easy fight in his eyes... </p><p>And although he was as stubborn as one could be, he was downright terrified of Rose due to an incident that occured not long after he became Boss. From what rumors went around Galar, it had something to do with his golden tooth. </p><p>With reluctance, Raihan swallowed his pride and  called back his Duraludon into its Pokeball. Alice let out a snort before marching down the steps and down the street, leaving the two Bosses behind. Raihan grinned and waved at her.</p><p>“Hey, if you get a chance, say hi to Leon for me!” he called. Alice stiffened as she slowly stopped walking. She felt a wave of nausea hearing that name. </p><p>A name she hadn’t heard in so long. </p><p>She stood there, instinctively rubbing one of her gloved palms before growling and marching off down the street. Raihan raised a brow at her odd behavior. Kabu sighed and scratched the back of his head. The Hammerlocke Boss looked over at him. </p><p>“Is she still pissed at him?” he asked. The older man rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Obviously,” he replied before stuffing his hands in his pockets and sighing. “Look Raihan, I’m going to assume that you don’t want the Chairman pissed as much as I do. I’ll let this incident slide if you just go where you need to go and don’t bother me or my people.” Raihan raised a brow. Kabu never let anyone slide whenever they crossed him, even when he was having a good day. </p><p>Though he usually wouldn’t have accepted that, the  current circumstances forced him to swallow his pride like an unwanted pill and smile. “Heh, thanks old man.” he replied. “I’ll get that battle one day, though.” The older man chuckled and nodded. </p><p>“In a stadium, kid,” he replied. “I’ll whoop your ass in a stadium.” Raihan laughed before he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. As Kabu watched him leave, he felt like he was being watched. His head whipped around to see people watching him. From doors, apartments, and even down the street. He glared at them.<br/>

“What are you all lookin’ at? Get back to your lives!” </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p>After checking for the tenth time if she had everything, Alice leaned back against her seat, looking out at the trees as they passed by her rapidly. Her gloved hands clasped her bag tightly as she sighed. The train was a few minutes away from Wyndon, the silhouette of the city faintly appearing in her window. She had to run to catch her train, which even then she barely made. If it hadn’t been for a gentleman that held the door for her, she would’ve missed it. And that would’ve made her wait another two hours. </p><p>The young woman managed to take a half an hour nap before waking up and silently humming to herself the piece she prepared for that night. She scrolled through her phone, unsurprisingly finding more selfies from Raihan on his Pokegram from his latest loss. When did that man ever learn that he wouldn’t be taken down so easily? She scrolled through the news, feeling her throat tighten a bit when seeing an article about the generous Chairman Rose donating yet another large sum of money to a local children’s hospital. </p><p>Alice didn’t want to admit it, but she was terrified of the Chairman. Hell, she was terrified of all the Bosses. But the Chairman was the top Boss. The big fish. All the other bosses fell under his command.</p><p> And the command of Wyndon’s Boss, the man just below Rose in the line of power.  </p><p>Everyone knew that Rose was just as corrupt as the others, but he was more generous. He donated to hospitals, charities, and sponsored fundraisers and non-profit organizations dedicated to honorable causes. He was wealthy and powerful, but his generosity made people overlook how corrupt he really was.<br/>
It was no secret that he dipped his hands in underground crime and the Bosses of Galar all worked for him and took orders from him. But people just… ignored it. If he was doing such good for Galar’s economy and future, why should they call him out? </p><p>Why should they even care? </p><p>The young woman sighed as the city of Wyndon appeared in front of her.. The silhouette of Rose Tower stood high and mighty over every other building. It was also the headquarters of his company, Macro Cosmos. A symbol of his high status and power over Galar. He made sure everyone knew who he was and his role in the region. Alice began to zone out, thinking about what Raihan said to her before she left.</p><p>
  <i>“Hey, if you get a chance, say hi to Leon for me!” </i>
</p><p>Alice gritted her teeth as she gently rubbed her gloved palms again. A bad habit she had whenever the subject went through her mind. It had been years since she last saw the purple-haired boy she grew so close to during childhood. Back when she was a child and her Pokemon was alive, they were just fun-loving kids in Postwick. They would pick flowers, play with the stray Wooloo, and enjoy the hot summers when school would be over. She still remembered him, the shy, golden-eyed little kid with round little cheeks that shyly approached her and Sonia one day and asked if he could play with them. They accepted him without hesitation, and in one short day he was integrated into the group. But he became her closest friend as time went on and they grew older. He was an innocent kid. He never hurt anyone and was helpful around the town. </p><p>But times change. People change. Accidents happen.</p><p>Last time she saw him was after Rose chose him as the Underboss for Wyndon’s Mafia. Though all the other Bosses had control over their own towns, Wyndon’s boss was different. He controlled the town, but also passed orders down from the top. He was a sort of bridge between the Chairman and the other Bosses. And they were expected to treat him the same way they’d treat Rose. His word was the Chairman’s, and any disrespect to the Wyndon Boss was disrespect to Rose. </p><p>Needless to say, a lot of people cross the street when they see him going down the sidewalk.</p><p>The last piece of news she heard of him was that the previous boss, Mustard, had retired and left the position to the young man. That was years ago. And though he made it a lot in the news as Galar’s greatest and most feared mafia boss, Alice didn’t bother keeping up with what he was doing.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” she thought as she got her things together. “Even if I do see him, I don’t need to talk to him. I doubt he forgot our last meeting.” The train pulled into Wyndon’s station, and a feminine voice on the speakers echoed out. </p><p>
  <i>“Now arriving at Wyndon Station.” </i>
</p><p>Alice stood up and waited for the doors to open before shuffling out with everyone else. She bumped into a few people in the process, who glared at her without saying anything. Wyndon didn’t have the friendliest people, and Alice couldn’t blame them. If you wanted to stay unharmed, and even alive, you had to keep quiet and keep your head down. She climbed up the steps out of the subway and looked around at the sprawling, beautiful city. </p><p>Wyndon was the crown jewel of Galar designed by the Chairman himself. Every building, every business, every apartment complex was designed to fit his vision of the perfect city. To highlight Galar’s unique powers. Unlike other regions like Kanto and Alola, Galar had the unique energy source to Dynamax, and in some cases, even Gigantamax. Many trainers from around the world flocked to the region to train and battle each other. And there were tourists who just wanted to watch this amazing feat of battling for themselves. Galar made a lot of money off tourism alone, and Rose knew how to market the region. </p><p>Ever since Rose was appointed as Chairman, he had brought up Galar’s economy by showing the luxuries of Wyndon and the thrill of Dynamax battles. Though a corrupt man by all means, Rose was a businessman who knew how to market. And Galar was doing better because of it. Sure, people were still somewhat struggling. But Rose brought prosperity and peace and kept the other Bosses in line. </p><p>Before he ascended to his rank, they ran rather wild and did whatever they wanted, which was one of the biggest issues affecting the region’s tourism and economy. People were already suffering and poor, and these assholes running around starting turf wars and robbing innocent people weren’t helping at all. </p><p>So one of the first things Rose did when he became Chairman was make it very clear that he wouldn’t tolerate any sort of mischief from the Bosses. They didn’t take it too well though… at first. But Rose got his point across rather quickly. No one really knows what he did or said, but either way, they all began to cooperate. They kept their dirty deeds under the public eye and cleaned up Galar’s image.</p><p>He was pleasing the people, that’s all that mattered.</p><p>Alice arrived at a decent little hotel and went to the receptionist desk. After checking in and getting her room key, she went up the elevator and arrived at the door to her hotel room. Even though she could’ve taken the train back home, Alice knew her gig would last quite late into the night, and she would rather not take a train at such a late hour. </p><p>So while planning out the day of the gig, she decided to make a reservation at the hotel and remain one night there and just take the early train home the next morning. The young woman walked into her room and locked the door behind her, plopping the bag down and going to the window. She drew it back and looked out at Wyndon. The sun was high over the city, not even noon yet. She had plenty of time.</p><p>The first thing she did was undress into her undergarments and remove her gloves, revealing two burn scars on her palms. Alice wasn’t ashamed or afraid of these scars, but she preferred to keep them gloved to not scare people, especially children. A lot of people would look grossed out shaking her hand whenever she didn’t have her gloves on. To avoid such interactions, she began wearing them everywhere. Grocery shopping, walking through the town. It was just easier.</p><p>Alice shimmied herself into the bed, hoping to take a quick nap before her long night. She set up her alarm to ring in a few hours so she could wake up and get ready. As she did, the young woman kept thinking back to that fight that Raihan and Kabu almost had. Why was Raihan in town? He never really visited Motostoke. He didn’t really have any business there, and he and Kabu weren’t exactly getting along due to the Hammerlocke boss owing him money or something. Mafia business that she didn’t really care for. It was pointless to keep up with it at this point.<br/>
Alice placed her phone down on the nightstand before plopping her head on her pillow and shutting her eyes. Everything grew dark rather quickly as she dozed off into sleep, and had a pleasant dream...</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Come on, Lee!” called Sonia as she waved the young boy over. “You’re such a slowpoke!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You guys… are too… fast…!” retorted the young boy as he jogged up the hill, panting and sweating. His bright purple hair stuck to his face as he panted profusely. His Charmander sat next to him, tugging on his pant leg gently to encourage him to keep going.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> It was no secret that Leon wasn’t exactly the toughest or most athletic kid. The orange-haired girl crossed her arms with impatience as Alice giggled next to her, holding her beloved little Piplup, Snowflake. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Leon, you can do it!” she called as the boy stopped halfway up the hill to catch his breath. “If ya wanna be a trainer, that is!”The purple-haired boy glared up at her, though it was more playful than malevolent. His Charmander scurried up next to him, pulling on his pant leg. And at long last, Leon climbed to the top of the hill, wheezing heavily. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Finally,” giggled Sonia. “You’re weaker than a level zero Magikarp.” The boy looked up at her and stuck his tongue out playfully before Alice gave him a bottle of water. Leon took it and guzzled it down quickly. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You did it, Lee!” giggled the black-haired girl. Her Piplup chirped a bit as he smiled at her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll get stronger one day and get up the hill before you, I know it!” he said, giving her a thumbs up and all too familiar large grin. Alice smiled at him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah. And you’re gonna fuck it all up later too.” </i>
</p><p>Alice jolted awake at the sound of her alarm. She quickly sat up and reached out to grab her phone, turning it off before looking around her room. The sun was starting to set, letting her know that she had to get up and get ready for her gig. </p><p>What the hell was with that dream? Why did she say that? </p><p>The young woman yawned and slid her legs out of bed, staring out the window at the sprawling city as she rubbed the sleep out of her eye. Those words she said kept going through her mind. Tears welled up a bit in her eyes at the thought of her beloved Piplup and the innocence of childhood. She dreamed of one day leveling Snowflake up, growing her into an Empoleon and having a battle with Leon. </p><p>But then… the Incident.</p><p>“No,” she muttered to herself, rubbing one of her palms that held that painful reminder burned into her skin. “That was years ago, Ali. Just… let it go already damnit.” </p><p>Alice went to the bathroom and took a long shower, making sure to scrub her hair thoroughly, shave, and exfoliate herself properly before stepping out and wrapping two towels around her body and hair. She went back to her bed and pulled the duffle bag out, digging through it and taking from one of the pockets an off-white colored envelope with gold trim.</p><p>Inside the envelope with the iconic wax seal over it was a golden-colored pass that had the Macro Cosmos logo on it and her name on it. She would need it in order to get into the restaurant on the day of her gig, explained Rose on that fateful day. There was a slip of paper with a date and time, along with other information such as the address and numbers she could call if she was having any issues. That was a month ago, and she had practiced her heart out. She wanted this performance to be perfect, down to every little note and accent. </p><p>Alice pulled out a dark purple dress and matching set of long gloves. It was a beautiful dress gifted to her long ago by her father before his passing, with a slit that ended at the knee and off shoulder straps. She didn’t usually wear such an ensemble to her performances, but today she made an exception. She wanted to look her best. She wanted to make a good impression for the Chairman and maybe even get another gig in the future. She didn’t make the best money off her normal gigs, just enough to pay for her apartment, bills, and necessities. </p><p> After drying herself off fully, Alice slipped into her undergarments before unzipping the dress and stepping into it. She hadn’t worn it in a while, so she was surprised when she tried it on back at her apartment in Motostoke. It still fit her so perfectly despite growing taller since the last time she wore it.</p><p>The young woman retreated back to the bathroom, spending the next 45 minutes applying her dark purple makeup and styling her hair. Although on most days she preferred to straighten it, she decided to wear her wavy hair naturally this time. She hummed as she dried and styled her hair, occasionally finding herself lamenting about that dream again. She really couldn’t help it. It has been a long time since she’s seen many of her old friends. Most of them were either crime bosses, moved away, or even dead. </p><p>Not everyone who dipped their hands into the world of underground crime survived. That was just a cruel part of it. And many suffered the consequences. </p><p>Except for Sonia of course. Bless her. She was one of the few with common sense to stay away from such a lifestyle. The two hadn’t talked in a little while, but last thing Alice heard was that Sonia was now an assistant for her grandmother, Professor Magnolia. It was a shame they couldn’t meet up. </p><p>Making a mental note to call her tomorrow after getting home, Alice applied hairspray to her hair to hold in the style, giving herself a quick look in the mirror before going back to her bag and removing her black heels. She slipped into them before finally picking up the silk gloves and carefully sliding her arms in. They reached up to her bicep, concealed under the off shoulder straps. She had to admit, she felt different dressed up like this. A lot more confident, feminine, and alluring. Alice gave herself one final look in the mirror before stuffing her bag under her bed. </p><p>She checked her phone, satisfied that she still had an hour and a half before her gig. She slipped her phone and the gold-colored pass into a discreet pocket in the front of her dress, thanking Arceus she didn’t need to carry a purse. Alice walked out of her room and locked the door behind her with the key card before making her way down the hall. One elevator ride later and she was outside, signaling for a Corviknight Taxi. The large Pokemon landed and the driver looked down at her, taking off his goggles and smiling. </p><p>“Where to, ma’am?” he asked as she boarded. </p><p>“Take me to FireStar restaurant.” she replied as she closed the door behind her. “No rush.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Familiar Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice finally arrives at the esteemed FireStar. But a singing gig isn't the only thing that's waiting for her there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! Just a quick note before we dive in. Although the publication day is every Thursday, I am releasing this chapter a bit early as I am going to be a bit busy this week and may not be able to submit it tomorrow. The next chapter will also be tearing away from Alice and dive into Leon's personal thoughts as well. I don't want this to just be about her. ;)</p>
<p>Thank you for the understanding. On with the fanfic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alice walked into the five-star restaurant, she was taken aback by how luxurious it was. FireStar was the talk of the town, and only accessible by reservation. Besides being an expensive night out, it was very popular for its cuisine and fine entertainment. There were long waiting lists that lasted months in order to get in. It was no joke.


And she never thought in a million years she would get an opportunity to sing here.


The floor was made of fine marble accented with swirls of gold and topped with fine red rugs. The tall pillars were black marble decorated with red velvet curtains. There was a second level that had a bar and other diners eating and chatting. And in the center of the whole place was a stage with a piano and a microphone, with all the tables arranged in a circular pattern to go around this stage. There was currently a jazz band up there playing upbeat music.


Her phone buzzed and she took it out, seeing a text from her accompanist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ricky</p>
<p>Hello my dear, I’m gonna be a little late. My train was<br/>
delayed. I should be there in fifteen minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice</p>
<p>Alright, take your time. We won’t be on stage<br/>
for another hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice slipped her phone back into her pocket. Even though she was supposed to be on in an hour, she did want to show up early to watch the other musicians a little. Perhaps sip on some wine as well. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but a small glass of wine before a performance settled her nerves. She looked around for a place to sit, when suddenly-<br/>
“Miss Alice!” a voice called out merrily. The woman turned and her eyes widened seeing the Chairman sitting at a private booth. Red curtains were tied back, but could be pulled in case the diner wanted more privacy while eating. Alice stiffened up as he stood up and made his way towards her, holding his hand out. Despite her mixed feelings towards the man, she was still nervous to have such a man of nobility recognize her so quickly. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled politely as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. “It’s good to see you made it here.” His smile was genuine. Not sleazy or gross like a lot of the patrons she spoke to at her gigs. She nodded politely.<br/>
“Thank you again for inviting me to perform here, Chairman,” she replied. “I’m very honored.” Rose laughed merrily, letting go of her hand.<br/>
“I can’t turn down a good performance,” chuckled the man. “You look stunning by the way.” Alice blushed a bit at the compliment, dipping her head as a “thank you”. She wasn’t exactly fangirling, but to have the most powerful and wealthy man compliment her was… nice. She couldn’t explain it.<br/>
“Thank you, Chairman,” she said. “I’m just waiting on my accompanist. He texted me that his train ran a little late, but he should be here soon.” The older man nodded in understanding before gesturing towards his booth.<br/>
“Well, how about you sit and have a glass of wine or an appetizer with my colleague?” he asked. “I would like to get to know you a little better.” Alice’s eyes widened a bit at this opportunity, but before she could say anything, she noticed the other occupant in the booth. She couldn’t tell who it was exactly as the curtain was drawn to conceal him. But when he moved slightly and showed her a glimpse of purple hair, her heart dropped.<br/>
<i>No…</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, there was no way.</em>
</p>
<p>Why was HE here!?</p>
<p>Why was HE of all people here!?</p>
<p>Alice gulped a bit as the man’s head turned. Golden eyes met her purple ones and widened before staring at her intently. He recognized her under the heavy makeup and stunning dress after all these years. The woman backed up a step in fear, which Rose noticed.</p>
<p>“Alice, dear, are you alright?” She snapped out of her trance and pulled her orchid orbs away from his marigold-colored ones before looking back at the Chairman.</p>
<p>“I apologize, but as much as I would love to sit with you I need to wait outside for my accompanist,” she replied. “Just in case he needs help getting in. The security almost didn’t let me in.” He looked a bit disappointed, but nodded nonetheless and straightened out his jacket.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said politely. “Good luck on your performance, Miss Alice. I look forward to it.” He turned around and walked back to his private booth as she practically ran to the front door and pushed herself out. She was panting like she just ran a marathon. Her heart was pounding. She was trembling badly-</p>
<p>WHY WAS HE HERE!?</p>
<p>The security guard in front jumped a bit and looked down at her in confusion as she panted. “Everything alright, ma’am?” he asked, glancing inside to see if there was anyone giving her trouble. Alice looked up at him and nodded.</p>
<p>“I just needed some air,” she replied. “And I'm waiting on someone as well.” He nodded in understanding before looking forward at the street as cars and people passed by the luxurious restaurant. Alice leaned against the brick wall, sighing as she took in more deep breaths. He had to be here? Of all nights? She knew him as a workaholic who never made time for himself, so why would he be in a five-star restaurant shooting the breeze with the Chairman? Was it business? Was it his day off?</p>
<p>Did he know she was gonna be performing?</p>
<p>Alice’s heart dropped at the thought. If he was here just to see her perform, that was a problem. He might try to approach her. He might try to talk to her. And she did not want to talk to him about anything. She had nothing to say, and if she did, it wasn’t anything kind. Loud footsteps alerted her to the old man rushing towards her, holding a thick folder. He grinned widely seeing her outside waiting for him. He wore a simple black suit with a tailpiece at the end, but he looked quite good nonetheless. He had a purple bowtie to match with her dress, which she grinned at.</p>
<p>“Nice bowtie, Ricky.” she chided playfully. Ricky looked down at it and chuckled.</p>
<p>“You look stunning, my dear.” he replied. Richard, or Ricky, was a very well-known pianist in the Galar region and her mentor since she was a child. A long time friend of her father’s, he taught her a lot about music and singing. They performed at many smaller clubs and bars together and he was somewhat of a father figure to her. And she earned the “privilege” of calling him Ricky instead of Richard like many others did.</p>
<p>He did a lot of work in other regions as well and was well-respected among the music world. Though classically trained, he had performed with artists from other genres, including Piers. Which was a surprise given how extreme his music could be. And she had to admit, it was hilarious seeing an old man in goth makeup and a leather jacket and gloves.</p>
<p>“Thanks again for coming, Rick,” she said as the two entered after Ricky showed the security guard his golden pass. “I’m glad you agreed to help me.” Ricky had performed many times at the FireStar for the Chairman, so he was no stranger to him or the setting. But the young singer had never even seen the restaurant in person. So when she called Ricky and asked him to be her accompanist, she was ecstatic and relieved when he accepted.</p>
<p>“Of course, my dear,” replied the old man. “I’ll go get myself ready. You relax and I’ll be out soon.” She nodded and watched as he walked off to the restroom. She sat down at the only single table and ordered a glass of wine, which she sipped on as she watched the Chairman speak to the man.</p>
<p>This was gonna be a long night...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after about thirty minutes, Alice stepped onto the circular stage. She looked over at Ricky as he placed his music sheets on the stand. Another young woman sat down next to him to turn the music sheets. She took a deep breath, wincing as the spotlight turned on and lit the small stage. As another man in a fine suit announced her and Ricky, she tried to blink the spots out of her eyes. After a polite applause, Alice glanced over at Ricky, who gave her a thumbs up. They nodded their heads together.</p>
<p>1...2...3...4….</p>
<p>Alice sang the first movement of the concerto with ease. She performed it many times throughout the years. It was the first concerto she ever learned and quite popular in Galar, and one of her favorite pieces. Everyone gazed up at her, completely entranced as they listened and kept quiet. Alice kept herself focused on sustaining her notes, but she couldn’t help and glance over at the private booth with the Chairman, who watched her with a pleased expression. She felt relieved that he was enjoying the performance.</p>
<p>But that relief turned to shock when she saw two golden eyes glaring out from behind the curtain. They watched her intently, and she forced herself to look away. Her notes faltered for a brief moment, but she quickly composed herself and continued to sing. Ricky looked over at her, giving her a confused look before looking back at his music sheets.</p>
<p>The second movement came and went, more solemn and simple. The third movement was more difficult, especially with those golden eyes that didn’t stop looking at her. But she powered through it. After the conclusion of the third movement in her piece, the audience applauded loudly and cheered for her. She smiled sweetly and politely waved, glancing over again at the Chairman before speaking into the mic.</p>
<p>“Before I conclude this piece, I just want to thank Chairman Rose for giving me the honor to perform here. And for letting me belch my Gyarados-screeching that is my singing.” ” she said, gesturing to the booth. The Chairman sat up, a bit surprised to be acknowledged. The audience laughed before applauding, looking over at the Chairman as he waved a hand to acknowledge them. Once the applause died down, Ricky strummed his fingers over the keys she began singing again.</p>
<p>Alice wrapped up the final movement, which wasn’t as long as the others. The audience applauded and whistled as she shook Ricky’s hand and quietly scurried off stage. The lights turned back on, lighting up the whole restaurant as Chairman Rose made his way over to them with a big, warm smile.<br/>
“Magnificent performance!” he exclaimed as he shook her hand and Ricky’s. “I must say that Ricky was right in bringing you to my attention. I only wish he did it sooner.” Alice’s eyes widened as heat rose to her cheeks. She looked over at the old man who winked at her.</p>
<p>“YOU were the one who recommended me?” she asked in a surprised tone. Ricky nodded.</p>
<p>“Yep,” he replied with a snicker. “He’s been wanting to bring in another singer for a while. So I brought him to your last gig to hear you at that bar.” Alice’s shoulders slumped a bit. To think that he just came on his own free will and listened to her. Not that she was ungrateful that he helped her out, but she really didn’t like getting others’ help when getting herself up. Rose laughed and placed a hand on the young woman’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“But he made an exceptional recommendation, I must say,” said the Chairman proudly. “Now that your performance is over, I would like for you to sit and dine with me and my associate.” Alice’s heart dropped yet again. She already rejected the Chairman once. Rejecting him again would be suspicious and even insulting to the man. But at the same time, she REALLY didn’t want to sit with him and the purple-haired man she tried so desperately to get away from. Before she could answer, Ricky spoke up.</p>
<p>“We would be delighted!” he said cheerily. “Right, Ali?” The two men looked at her, smiling and waiting for her answer. Forcing back the bile that rose up her throat, she forced a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes of course. I-I’d be delighted…” Rose grinned widely.</p>
<p>“Excellent!” said the Chairman as he held his hands up. “Come, right this way. We’ll order drinks shortly. Everything will be put on my tab.” Ricky grinned excitedly.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the generosity, Chairman.” Alice sheepishly followed the two men to the booth, her heart pounding in her chest as she saw the red coat and purple hair stand up. She kept her eyes away from the table as Rose slid into the booth and gestured for her to sit next to him. She dipped her head in thanks before sliding into the luxurious booth. The dark red velvet was soft and comfortable. She felt like she was sitting on a king’s throne honestly.</p>
<p>The golden-eyed man waited for Ricky to slide into the booth before sitting down again himself, directly across from her. Alice didn’t want to look. She just kept her eyes on the menu in front of her. She promised herself that she wouldn’t speak to him. She wouldn’t meet with him. She wouldn’t LOOK at him. But she didn’t have much of a choice at this point. With a sigh, she forced her head up to look at him with a neutral expression.</p>
<p>Leon had certainly grown over the past few years. His once round and slightly chubby face was now slim and sculpted like a fine statue. He had a bit of a black beard that was trimmed at the chin and side-burns. His purple hair had grown, reaching down his back as it hung loosely like a mane. His once sparkling and bright eyes were now narrowed and calculated as he stared at her intently, unblinking and unprovoked.</p>
<p>He wore an expensive-looking red suit with a bright red trench coat draped over his shoulders. He had changed a LOT. No longer was he that young child she used to play with back in Postwick. The sweet little boy that would shyly give her flowers he picked from the fields and his mother’s garden much to his mother’s annoyance. He was Wyndon’s Boss. A cold, ruthless mobster that ruled just like Rose.</p>
<p>Alice’s eyes looked down at his large, clasped hands that were covered by leather gloves. What have those hands done? How many people had he strangled or beaten with those gloved hands? How much blood had been splattered on them?</p>
<p>
  <i>How much dirty work did he do for Rose with those fucking hands?</i>
</p>
<p>She was jolted from her thoughts as the Chairman spoke to Ricky.</p>
<p>“This is my associate, Leon,” he said, gesturing to the large man. “He decided rather last minute to join me and watch your performance.” Ricky’s eyes widened a bit. Everyone knew Leon, since he was one of the toughest and most ruthless Bosses in Galar. But he kept his composure and smiled, offering his hand to shake it. Ricky had been around many mobsters and Bosses in Galar and other regions, so he knew how to act around them.</p>
<p>Respectful, but not “kissing their asses” respectful as he so kindly put it when she asked one day. Alice remembered the stories he’d come home with, both amusing and terrifying, about fights breaking out in clubs, ambulances being called, and the people that left in body bags. And not just Galar. He had stories from other regions where he met other bosses.</p>
<p>Like Cynthia, Sinnoh’s Boss, who beat up twenty-five enemy gangsters that waltzed into her club. She was one of the few female bosses, and any disrespect to her was swiftly met with cold punishment.</p>
<p>And the ruthless boss of Johto, Lance. Who flung a man across the stage and out a window while Ricky was performing. It took four men to restrain the Boss and prevent him from actually killing him. The pianist later learned that the guy he threw had groped his wife while she was making her way back to the table from the restroom. These Bosses were seriously no joke.</p>
<p>“It’s good to meet you,” said Leon as he pulled his hand away. “I liked your performance. It was quite captivating.” His voice was deeper and more intimidating as well. But smooth like honey. She had to admit, if he had gotten into the signing business rather than the killing-and-laundering-money business, he would’ve been an excellent baritone.</p>
<p>The four got into a rather pleasant conversation. Rose asked Alice questions about her. Where she was born, where else she sang, and other trivial things. She was polite and indulged him, and Alice found he was a rather pleasant man to talk to. Besides the rather eerie look in his eyes, he was charismatic and polite. She almost didn’t think much of it. He took an interest when she said she was born and mostly raised in Postwick.</p>
<p>“Postwick, eh?” he asked. “Did you know Leon here?” He gestured to the man, who looked up from his soup. Alice bit her lip, not sure how to reply. But he did it for her.</p>
<p>“Yes, we were childhood friends,” he replied. “We haven’t spoken since I moved to Wyndon to become Boss, however.” Rose looked over at her.</p>
<p>“Alice, why didn’t you say anything?” he asked. “I didn’t know you and Leon were acquainted.” The young woman felt the bile rise up the back of her throat. Of course he would say something about that. They were friends ONCE. But he left out the very important detail of why they didn’t speak. Why she never bothered to see what he was up to. A certain little incident that cemented her hatred for him.</p>
<p>Alice didn’t like thinking about it. She tried not to as she continued to rub her palm. But she couldn’t help it. It was not long after he was chosen to be the Underboss. And he wanted to have a fun battle with her and her Prinplup before he left. They hadn’t had a battle in a while…</p>
<p>Why not? What was the worst that could happen?</p>
<p>But he went too hard on her Prinplup. She begged him to calm down and tried to forfeit, but he coaxed her into continuing. Snowflake was drained and drained and drained of any energy to fight. Charizard kept hurling Blast Burns and Fire Spins, not showing any mercy towards the weakened Pokemon. Next thing she knew, Alice jumped in between them, shielding her half-dead Pokemon from the fire that roared at them and holding her hands in front of her.</p>
<p>Everything was very blurry after that. She remembered Leon picking her up and running off with her as he begged and apologized. Her hands were severely burned and charred. It was one of the worst pains she ever felt. By the time he got them both to the hospital, the nurse pronounced Snowflake dead. Alice was bandaged and released home after a few short days, but the physical and mental pain was unbearable.</p>
<p>Leon moved to Wyndon the next day after her discharge, but not before she spewed her hateful, venomous words at him. She didn’t hold back. She cursed and screamed until her voice hurt. She was close to physically attacking him until her father held her back and firmly told him that he should leave. That screaming fit cost her a few days of singing practice as she recovered, but she didn’t care at the time. It was worth it in her eyes.</p>
<p>She herself later moved to Motostoke to kick up her singing career. And although she was happy, Alice swore to never get another Pokemon. Many questioned why she didn’t have any Pokemon of her own, and she always said she was simply uninterested. Though there was some truth to that…</p>
<p>The young singer bit her lip and absolutely refused to look in Leon’s direction as he delved into their past. How they played together as kids in Postwick and had Pokemon battles. But she noticed that his voice somewhat cracked when he mentioned this.</p>
<p>Good. He still hasn’t forgotten.</p>
<p>Alice suddenly felt unwell. Perhaps it was the adrenaline she felt from her life-changing gig. Maybe it was Leon’s presence that brought back all those unpleasant memories. Maybe it was both those things combined, but she didn’t feel well. Rose looked over and noticed her queasy expression. He put his glass of wine down and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Alice?” He gently shook her shoulder, which made the young singer jump and look over at him. “Are you feeling unwell?” Alice glanced at Leon before nodding.</p>
<p>“Yes a-actually,” she replied. “It’s been a long night, Chairman. I’d like to return to my hotel and rest.” The man nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>“Of course, my dear. It's no worries,” assured Rose. “Leon, please go wait with her outside for a Corviknight Taxi. I don’t want a lone woman waiting alone in the dark.” Alice’s heart dropped at this as Leon stood up and nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course, Chairman,” he replied. “I won’t let anything happen to her.” Alice never felt hatred for Rose. Sure, a bit of disdain due to the underground crime, but never hate. She was rather neutral with him. But she began to warm up to him over the night. He was charming and had a lot of wisdom behind those green eyes.</p>
<p>And he had to fuck it all up.</p>
<p>Alice stood up and quickly bade Ricky and Rose goodnight before marching off to the front door. Leon raised a brow as he watched her leave and shrugged to the two men before running off after her. Rose chuckled and held the glass of wine to his lips as he looked back at the pianist.</p>
<p>“She’s certainly got personality too. I like that. Perhaps I can offer her something a bit more permanent?”</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Alice burst out of FireStar into the freezing cold street of Wyndon. The moment the cold wind hit her, she felt regret seep into her for not bringing a coat. But at the same time, she was grateful she got that hotel room. Imagine waiting at the train station for the train to take you home in this darkness. The security guard from before approached her, but before he could ask her anything, the door opened again and Leon stepped out. The guard’s eyes widened, obviously recognizing the Wyndon Boss.</p>
<p>Leon glared at the guard as he slowly backed up to his post and looked in the opposite direction. His firm expression softened as he approached Alice, about to take the large red coat off his shoulders to drape over her shivering body before she stopped him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want your damn coat.” she growled, not even looking at him. The man backed up a bit, holding his hands up defensively. What the hell was he even supposed to say? He awkwardly stood back there before finally getting some courage to speak up.</p>
<p>“Alice…” he said, almost in a whisper. “Look, I-”</p>
<p>“I have nothing to say to you, Leon.” she retorted angrily. Alice glared over her shoulder at him. He flinched when she did, reminding him of that horrible day before he moved off to Wyndon. Her face twisted into the exact same look of fury and hate from all those years ago. But he shook off the feelings of guilt and somewhat glared down at her.<br/>
“Well I have a few things I’d like to say to you, Ali.” Leon said firmly. Alice burst out laughing and whipped around to face him.</p>
<p>“What the hell do you have to say for yourself?!” she asked crudely. “An apology? You think an apology will fix what you did? And don’t fucking call me that.” The man took a step back, keeping his voice level despite his temper wanting him to raise his voice more than a few notches at her.</p>
<p>“I want to talk to you calmly, Alice. And yes, I actually do want to apologize.” The young woman turned away from him and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear whatever excuse you come up with.” she growled. At the point, Leon was infuriated as he stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Alice, just let me talk-” Before he realized it, Alice had whipped around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down so their faces were inches from each other. The same twisted look of fury was etched on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m only gonna say this once, Leon,” growled Alice, her voice a bit hoarse. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. “I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to look at you. I want nothing more than to forget you. You were rather ballsy to bring up to the Chairman that we were friends once. But we’re not. That’s OVER.”</p>
<p>Alice couldn’t tell his expression. Leon just stared at her calmly. She couldn’t read him behind those golden eyes. She didn’t like to brag, but she had a knack for telling what a person was feeling and picking up on emotions.</p>
<p>But from him? She felt nothing.</p>
<p>Either he was really good at hiding his emotions, or he had no humanity left to feel any.</p>
<p>At that moment, a large gust of wind startled her. Alice turned and saw a Corviknight Taxi landing. The driver took off his goggles and looked down at her. It was the same guy from before.</p>
<p>“Back to the hotel, ma’am?” he asked. She looked around, seeing the street was rather deserted. She didn’t know if it was because it was almost midnight or if Leon was out in the street with her. It was probably both. She glanced back at Leon, who stared at her with the same firm expression. She really couldn’t tell what this bastard was thinking…</p>
<p>“Yes please.” she replied as she quickly climbed into the Taxi. The driver dipped his head respectfully to Leon before the Corviknight spread its wings and flew upwards. Alice leaned against the door, staring out at the bright city lights. She rubbed her palm again and choked back a bit of a sob. All she wanted was to go back and go to sleep.</p>
<p>But even up in the air, she still felt those golden eyes watching her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! If you like this fanfic, consider leaving a kudos! It really helps a lot. I really wanted to cement in this chapter why Alice has such disdain for Leon. I was gonna save the explanation for a bit later, but thought it would be better to dabble in her past a little to explain why exactly she dislikes him. But of course this is somewhat of a romance, so I will b </p>
<p>I have an art Tumblr as well where I will be posting reference sheets, concept work, and even redrawing scenes from this fanfic. Consider giving it a follow! I'm gonna post a bit of lore on there as well for how this world works exactly and explain a few things in the near future so keep an eye out! @steel_havenn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ANNOUNCEMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! Although this story just started kicking off and I love working on it, I'm afraid that I will be going on a hiatus for a period of time. My mental health hasn't been the best and I want to deliver a good story and quality content. I'm not sure when exactly I will return, but I will make an announcement on here as soon as I do. Thank you to those who have left me a Kudos. It means a lot and I'm glad there are people who enjoyed it even if it was mild. I love the story idea I have for this AU and I will continue it one day, but when I'm better. </p><p>Please stay safe out there everyone. Stay kind and always get back up. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ANNOUNCEMENT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!! I am happy to announce that I will be continuing this story! I'll be uploading parts every Sunday starting on February 28th. It'll give me some time to revise the old two chapters and write a bit ahead. I can't wait to continue this story and I hope people will like it! &lt;3</p>
<p>Until then, stay tuned for the 28th!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you all for reading the first chapter! I wrote and rewrote and tweaked so many stuff that my eyes have burned from it haha. I try to update this once a week (Thursdays) but real life can be a bitch and get in the way. Regardless, I appreciate any love and support!</p><p>I will be posting official artwork on my Tumblr as well whenever I get the chance. Give it a follow if you're interested!</p><p>https://steelhaven.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>